Floran/Quotes
Enemy Floran Birthright Chapter 13 Pre-Battle Defeated My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "What a wonderful day! I can’t wait to go for a flight with Reol." (surge) * "What's this? Hm, It might be useful." (item) * "I worked hard to improve my ways in combat. I'm glad my efforts finally paid off." (weapon proficiency) * "Everyone has been wearing accessories lately. Should I wear one too?" (accessory gift) ** "Oh, you’re too nice! Thanks." (accessory gift received, liked) ** "For me? How did you know that I'd love to have this? Thank you so much!" (accessory gift loved) ** "For me? Aww.. you sweetie.. I could cover you with smooches, thank you so much!" (Loved, married) ** "You remembered my birthday? What a pleasant surprise. Thank you!" (Friendship birthday present) ** "There's nothing like having your beloved spoil you rotten on your birthday." (Married Birthday) ** "Oh that might be useful if I want to go out for a swim, thanks!" (accessory gift: bath towel) * "Wahh.. I want to go swimming.." (idle) * "You must be exhausted, Lord/Lady Avatar. If you need me, call and I’ll come running." (idle) * "Thank you, Lord/Lady Avatar, for always taking care of us. That's so kind of you!" (idle) * "Fancy meeting you here, Lord/Lady Avatar! I hope you're having a lovely day. (idle) * "Where did I leave my book- Oh, hi Lord/Lady Avatar!" (idle) * "Greetings, Lord/Lady Avatar. Have you seen Lady Elise?" (idle) * "I'll cut anyone down who dares to hurt Lady Elise.. or you, Lord/Lady Avatar." (idle) * "D-don't look at me like that.. you get me in my weakest state.." (idle,married) * "You look kind of bored, sweetie. Shall we go for a swim, just me and you?" (idle, married) * "Thank you so much for being in my life.. My life has been brighter ever since you've entered it." (idle, married) * "Isn’t it your birthday? Congratulations! I wish you the very best!" (Avatar's birthday, normal) * "Someone I really love was born today! It's you! Happy Birthday, my love!~" (Avatar's birthday, married) * "Greetings, traveler! Welcome to the castle." (visiting another castle) Asking - Normal * "How about we team up in the next battle? I really admire your combat skills." (team up) * "I'm curious. How do you spend your spare time?" (hobby) Replying - Normal * "I wouldn't mind teaming up with you. I'll try my best to provide flawless assistence." (team up) * "I love swimming and fishing in my spare time! Though I tend to freeze the water if I get too excited." (hobby) Asking - Married * "My love to you is as strong as when we exchanged our vows. I love you so much." (love) Replying - Married * I vow that I won't leave your side, my love. And I'd end thousand lives to make sure you do that too." (promise) Asking - Child * "I cherish every time with you, my sweet bean. How does that make you feel?" (spending time) Replying - Child * "Aww.. What an adorable thing to say. Papa loves you lots!" (spending time) Private Quarters Friendship * "What is it, Avatar? Do you wish to train with me?" (Invite) * "I brought some of my favourite novels, do you want to have a reading session with me?" (Invite) * "Hi there. You wished to see me?" (Invite) * "You are such a cute couple! I would love to write- I mean, hear about how you fell in love, if that's okay," (Invite - Married) Lovers * "Welcome back, Avatar. I've been longing to see you.." (Entrance) * "You're back..! Now, come to me. I've been waiting all day." (Entrance) * "Hello, Avatar. Do you want me to lend you my chest? I wouldn't mind holding you all day." (Entrance) * "...Oh dearest.. I'm sorry I fell asleep while waiting for you, haha." (Awakening, Good) * "Avatar? You're back?" I am not good with the onsen water, it's way too hot..." (Cool Down, Entrance) * "What a nice little breeze.. I feel so much better, thank you!" (Cool Down, Good) * "Oh, look who's back! Have these flowers as a sign of my everlasting love, my sweet." (Gift, Flowers) * "I wish we could stay like this forever, every moment with you is too short for me.." (Exit) Bonding Armory/Rod Shop Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Springs Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Avatar's Birthday * "Isn't it your birthday? You have my congratulations, Avatar!" * "Someone I really love was born today! It's you! Happy Birthday, my beloved!" (married) * "What joy! Happy Birthday!" Level Up * "I feel a lot wiser now, haha." (6+ stats up) * "I'm glad that the effort paid off." (4-5 stats up) *"Not bad, I guess." (2-3 stats up) *"Aw." (0-1 stats up) *"What a disappointment." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change * "Oh? This is going to be interesting.." Confession Roster A Nohrian wyvern lord and a retainer to Elise. Despite being known for being gentle and considerate it is rumored that he can actually be quite ruthless. The fastest swimmer in the army. Born on 4/21. Help Description A Nohrian noble and one of Elise's retainers. A ruthless, hopeless romantic. Final Chapter Endgame (Conquest) DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support * "This...will be interesting." * "Be cautious." * "No dying on me, alright?" * "I'm here for you." * "Let's finish them." *"We've got this." *"I'm at your side." * "Let's keep our guard up." * "How amusing." * "You can rely on me." Attack Stance * "Getting nervous?" * "Pathetic." * "Too slow!" * ''Ready for this?" * "Allow me!" Guard Stance * "Hands off them!" * "Watch out!" * "Are you alright?" Defeated Enemy * "That was quite pathetic." * "Thank you for dying." * "Weakling." * "What a waste of time." * "Aww." Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "Good job!" * "Why thank you!" * "You have my gratitude." Critical/Skill * "All eyes on me!" * "No more holding back!" * "Prepare yourself!" * "Predictable Fool!" * "Consider this an honour!" Revelations Defeated by Enemy * "guess I'll die" Death/Retreat Quote